


Starlight in My Veins

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragon Shiro, M/M, Medieval Fantasy, Prince Keith, sheith prompt bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: Keith has never wanted to be king. He'd be much happier joining the palace guard, or just being free to wander. But after the death of his parents, everything rests on his shoulders. Now his 18th birthday is upon him and he must return to the castle to accept his Task and prove himself worthy of leading the kingdom. But other forces seek to use this moment to their advantage, and as Keith sets out on his journey - one last moment of freedom before he is forever bound to a life inside the castle walls - he has no idea what is on the horizon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my part for the Sheith Prompt Bang! 
> 
> The art for this fic is done by the lovely yallstari, who put up with all my bullshit though I can't imagine why.
> 
> Art!: https://twitter.com/yallstari/status/1145518550628442112
> 
> (I'm not gonna lie, I may end up rewriting pieces of this because I'm still not 100% happy with this but here we go!)

“Is that all we have to cover at the moment?”

The council was seated at the large round table in the meeting hall. Charts, scrolls, and maps were strewn across the polished wood.

“No,” Sendak spoke. “There is still the matter of the prince’s birthday in two days. He’s finally of age to take the throne and we must discuss his Task.”

“It that really necessary?” Thace asked. “We’ve waited long enough for him to come of age. There hasn’t been a royal on the throne in 18 years!”

Sendak slammed his fist down on the table, standing so quickly his chair skittered back a few inches. “Of course, it’s necessary! The Task is one of our longest standing traditions! It must be upheld, _especially_ since the situation is so unusual!”

“Sendak, calm yourself.” Kolivan raised a hand toward the man.

Sendak frowned but settled back into his seat. He turned to address the rest of the table. “The royal family has upheld this tradition for generations. It would be improper to disregard it.” There were murmurs of agreement from around the table. Sendak continued. “The prince has lived an unusual life for a royal heir. We must be sure that he is suitable to lead the kingdom.”

“Are you doubting my tutelage, Councilor?” Kolivan asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Of course he isn’t,” a blonde woman to Kolivan’s right spoke up. “No one is, but Councilor Sendak does have a point. Heirs have always been raised in a very specific manor and this has never failed us. Prince Keith has been brought up in an unconventional way, for good reason, but the point still stands.”

Kolivan hummed, exchanging a glance with Thace. “I understand your reasoning, Councilor Holt. Alright, then we must decide on the nature of his Task. Any suggestions?”

“He should kill a dragon.”

All heads in the room snapped to look at Sendak. Kolivan and Thace gaped.

“Are you insane?” Thace asked. “Not even our best warriors stand a chance against a dragon alone! You’d be sending him to his death!”

Sendak scoffed. “Now who is doubting the Prince’s tutelage? People have defeated dragons on their own in the past, I see no reason we can’t expect the same from our future king.” There were a few nods around the table and Sendak smirked. “Besides, wouldn’t it be wonderful homage to the late Queen Krolia and King Atticus? To have their son conquer a beast like the one that took their lives?”

“To be perfectly fair,” Thace said. “Zarkon did not take their lives. Voltron did.”

“In order to defeat Zarkon,” Colleen added. “As much as it pains me to say it, I may agree with Councilor Sendak. Besides, there are many types of dragons of varying power scales. The Prince will choose what he thinks he can handle. There’s no need for him to throw himself into unnecessary danger.”

 _Then you don’t know Keith_ , Kolivan thought. But even as he thought it, there were sounds of agreement filtering in from those seated at the table, with the exception of Thace and himself. He exchanged another glance with his friend and sighed.

“Alright,” he agreed. “It would appear I’ve been outvoted.”

“I’ll handle the write up the task,” Thace declared as he stood. “We will convene again when it is time to announce the Task. Until then, to you all, may Ceres give you light.”

The sentiment was echoed back as the rest of the council members stood, some mingling amongst themselves while others packed up to make their way home. Kolivan followed Thace into the hallway leading towards the stables.

“This was a disaster,” he whispered to the other man.

Thace nodded solemnly. “What is Sendak thinking?! Does he want the only heir to get killed?”

“That’s exactly what he wants.”

Thace whipped around to look at Kolivan. “ _What?!_ ”

“Keep your voice down,” Kolivan said, keeping his eyes forward as they walked.

Thace continued to watch him for a moment, waiting for more. When Kolivan stayed silent, he sucked in a breath and composed himself.

“I’ve been watching him very closely,” Kolivan said under his breath. “He’s been going out of his way to suck up to other council members, making deals on his own, catering to the nobility...” He turned his head ever so slightly to regard Thace. “He’s setting himself up to become Lord Regent.”

“Lord Regent?!” Thace hissed. Kolivan made a sharp movement with his hand and Thace cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “That’s insanity! Besides, would you make a more logical choice? You were entrusted with the care of the Prince by the Queen and King’s own will.”

Entering the stables, Kolivan approached a white mare and began to untie her reins.

“Why do you think he spent so much time considering whether or not Keith was worthy to rule? What do you think he would say should Keith not return and I was proposed as Lord Regent? He would argue that I hadn’t prepared Keith properly in the 18 years he was in my care, how could I be expected to rule the country?”

Thace stared, wide eyed as he braced his hand against his horse. “Ceres…” He dragged his other hand back through his hair. “So what do we do?”

“Councilor Kolivan, Councilor Thace.”

Both men started and turned, eyes falling on the woman behind them.

“Ah…Councilor Holt.”

The woman smiled softly and waved her hand. “Please, you know you can call me Colleen out of session.” She began to untie a chestnut stallion. “Still worrying about our dear crown prince?”

Thace chewed his lip. “You could say that.”

Colleen shook her head. “I understand you’re concerned for Keith, but I really think he’s far more capable than you give him credit for. I know it’s hard to let your children grow up. It’s scary, but inevitable.”

Kolivan blushed. “Keith isn’t-”

Colleen shot him a look and Kolivan shut up. Thace snickered.

“I’m referring to you too, Councilor Thace.”

Thace stopped snickering.

Colleen brought the stallion around towards the gate and mounted, smiling down at the two men. “However, if you’re really so worried, why not give him a little wiggle room? He’s a clever boy, I’m sure he’ll figure it out on his own.” She brushed a strand of loose hair from her face. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to make sure my wild child hasn’t burnt the barn down again. May Ceres give you light, gentlemen.”

With that, she kicked her horse and went galloping down the main road.

Kolivan watched her go. “What did she mean we could give him a little wiggle room?” He turned to Thace who was smirking as the councilor disappeared from sight.

“Don’t worry. Leave it to me.” Thace swung himself up onto his horse. “Don’t you have your own wild child to see to?”

\---

The forest was quiet.

 _Keep your breathing steady_.

Birds chirped overhead.

 _Listen to everything_.

Wind rustled the leaves.

 _Stay focused_.

Crunch

 _Stay focused_.

He tensed, listening.

 _Stay focused_.

SNAP

Keith whirled around, swinging his staff out. It cut through air. A force connected to his calves, knocking his feet from under him and sending Keith crashing to the forest floor. He groaned, pulling off his blindfold to look up as Antok waved Keith’s own staff in his left hand and then bopping the young man gently on the temple with the end.

“Never let go of your weapon. It can decide whether you live or die.”

Keith batted him away.

“Yeah, yeah, you win.”

Antok held out a hand to help him up and Keith accepted, allowing himself to be pulled to stand. Antok tossed the staff back.

Keith wiped the sweat from his brow. “How did you know where I was gonna strike?”

“’Going to’,” Antok corrected. “You know Kolivan would throw a fit to hear you speak like a commoner.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

Antok tapped Keith’s upper arm with the end of his staff. “You tensed when you first caught my movement and your breathing became uneven for a moment. That’s how I knew you had heard me. After that it was merely examining your stance and determining where you were most likely to swing. You can’t be so obvious, or you might as well let your enemy kill you. Now, show me your stance.”

The young man huffed and readied his stance. Antok circled him.

“Separate your feet more. Wider. Body lower. You must stay balanced.” The soldier took his own stance opposite Keith, raising his staff. “If you’re off balance, an opponent can easily disarm you or trip you up.” Antok shifted forward and Keith stumbled back to avoid him. His eyes darted back to watch his feet and suddenly the point of Antok’s staff was pressed to his stomach.

“Keep your eyes on your opponent. Be aware of your surroundings, but never lose track of your opponent. That is when you die.” He drew his staff back. “Alright, that’s enough for today. We’ll practice your stance again tomorrow morning, bright and early.”

Keith groaned. Antok’s idea of “bright and early” was the crack of dawn and, unlike Ulaz, he wasn’t afraid to physically remove you from the bed.

Antok turned and began to make his way back towards the house. Keith frowned. He didn’t want to go back to the house just yet. The house meant chores and boring lessons. Then he smirked.

Antok pitched forward as something collided with the back of his helmet and dribbled down his back. He reached back and his hand came away covered in thick dark mud. A sharp snort sounded, and he turned, slow, and his eyes locked onto the nervous young man behind him.

Keith grinned. “You said you should always keep your eyes on your opponent.”

Antok turned to face him completely.

Keith ran.

He didn’t get far before Antok caught up to him and hefted him up over his shoulder, strolling towards the nearby lake. Keith kicked and laughed over his shoulder, even as he was dumped into the freezing water. Keith broke the surface, sputtering and choking and still laughing.

Someone cleared their throat.

“Your training seems to be going well.”

Keith and Antok looked up the past towards the man standing beside a large white horse.

“Kolivan,” Keith greeted, fumbling his way out of the lake as Antok dropped to one knee, fist across his chest. “When did you get here?”

“Only a moment ago.” The man waved a hand to release Antok from his stance. “May we go inside? I have something I need to discuss with you.”

“Uh, yeah.” Keith nodded, jogging back to the house with Antok and Kolivan trailing behind.

Behind him, Antok passed Kolivan a look and the man sighed.

“You know I have to do this. His birthday is in two days.”

Antok grunted under his breath as they entered the little house. He could hear Keith in his room.

“I’ll be out in a second. I’m, uh, wet.”

Kolivan chuckled and settled at the table. Antok had vanished from sight, but Kolivan doubted he was far. Moments later, Keith stepped out, now in dry clothes.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Keith asked, sitting across from Kolivan.

Kolivan took a deep breath.

“You know what I want to talk about.”

Keith was silent. He did, but maybe if he didn’t say anything it wouldn’t be real. Kolivan held his gaze and he sighed.

“So, when are we leaving?”

“Tonight.”

“Tonight?!” He was sure they’d at least give him a couple days, at least let him celebrate his birthday in his actual _home_. He’d been to the castle a handful of times, but most of his life has been spent here in the forest. The castle was not his home. This was his home.

“I know it’s sudden,” Kolivan said. “We let you stay here as long as we could, but it’s time for you to return to the castle. It’s time for you to-”

“Be king?” Keith asked. “Whoop dee doo.”

Kolivan sighed, rubbing his temples. “Keith, don’t do this now.”

“Why not? Seems like a good time to me. That’s what I have to go do, right? Sit in a big chair all day, listen to people complain, try to fix their problems, make other people mad by fixing the first peoples’ problems, have to fix the _new_ problems…am I forgetting anything?”

This wasn’t the first time they’d argued about Keith’s future as king. It was no secret that he had no interest in ruling the kingdom. Of course, Kolivan had never let the other council members know about this, lest he give Sendak even more ammunition to damage their faith in Keith with. Keith stood from the table, moving to stand by the window looking out over the lake. The castle towered in the distance and he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Why can’t I just join the guard with Antok? Why don’t you be king? I’m sure that would be better for everyone.”

“Keith…” Kolivan rose from the table and stood behind Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be a good king, better than you think. It’s what we’ve prepared you for.”

“Yeah, prepared me to spend the rest of my life behind stone walls.” He shrugged off Kolivan’s hand and circled the room. He stopped in the center of the room, back to Kolivan and eyes shut tight.

Kolivan sighed and shook his head. “You should go pack,” he said softly as he crossed towards the door. They wouldn’t be getting anywhere with this. He stopped, hand on the knob. “I’ll be back at sunset to retrieve you. Be ready to leave by then.”

Keith shrugged. “Whatever.”

Keith stood motionless until he heard the door shut, then bolted to his room. He slammed his door behind him and sunk to the floor. “Damn it…” he hissed. “Damn it, damn it, damn it!” He pressed his back to the wood as he drew his knees up to his chest.

“Why?” he whispered. He pulled a silver locket from beneath his shirt, the royal crest emblazoned across the surface. He clicked it open, revealing a portrait of a woman and a man standing together with a young boy between them. “Why did you have to…I’m not you…I…” A sob choked his throat and he dropped his head to rest against his knees.

“I can’t do this without you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much noise, Lance, and classist assholes.

When Keith awoke that morning, it was not to the sound of birds chirping outside his window, or the wind whistling through the trees. Instead, he was awoken by a cacophony of _noise_ ; the castle staff fretting through the hallways, someone yelling at a groundkeeper, soldier running their morning drills, horse hooves marching across cobblestone, and a million other sounds he couldn’t even identify.

Keith groaned and drove his face into his pillow, pressing a second one down over his ears. How could anyone sleep through this? He gave up moments later, dragging himself from the bed and stalking to the window. The grounds were abuzz with life. Gardeners and groundkeepers trimmed hedges, planted flowers, and polished statues. Soldiers walked about, establishing a security plan and checking for any weaknesses in the defenses. Servant hung decorations.

The halls of the castle were the same. Maids darted around on one chore or another, dusting, sweeping, polishing, and straightening everything in their path. Some dragged bags of laundry behind them while others scurried past with armloads of fresh linens. Peering out into the hall, Keith watched as two poor maids collided and were scolded by the head maid as they scrambled to pick up the disaster. Keith pushed the door shut and slumped against it.

All this for a birthday party.

The entire affair felt so…foreign. Growing up with Antok in the forest, his birthday parties had consisted of Antok, Kolivan, Thace, Ulaz, and later on Lance. They had been small, usually a picnic in his favorite spot by the water with all his favorite foods, and a cake. His presents were often practical – a training sword, armor, a book of maps – and he cherished every one. It wasn’t some grand affair. It wasn’t any special event. It was just…nice. Tonight, it would all end.

Would he feel differently if he had been raised with it all? After the death of his parents, the council had decided that it was far too risky to keep Keith at the castle, and that it was better to hide him away. Thace and Kolivan had been the ones to suggest he be “hidden in plain sight” and raised among the people of his own kingdom. All portraits of him has been stripped from the castle and hidden away until the time he returned and the servants were forbidden from discussing him in any way. Until today.

Keith sighed.

And then a door was opened into the back of his head.

“OW!”

“Shit! Sorry!”

Keith stopped rubbing the back of his head and his eyes snapped up to the newcomer, recognizing the voice instantly.

“Lance?”

A head of tousled brown hair popped in through the open doorway. “Dude, why are you sitting on the floor? I know you lived in the woods, but I at least thought you would have chairs.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Shut your mouth and help me up.”

Lance gave a dramatic bow. “Of course, Prince Grumpy-Pants.” He winked as he extended a hand to Keith. “Or is it King Grumpy-Pants now?”

Keith shook his head but couldn’t help smiling. He let Lance pull him to his feet. “I’m not king until I’ve completed my Task.”

A sudden clatter sounded outside the door and they popped their heads out to see a young maid trying to pick up a metal pitcher she had dropped with losing her hold on the tray piled high with other dishes. She leaned over to grab it and a small shriek escaped her as her grip on the tray slipped toward the ground where it was caught in a tan hand.

Keith’s gaze snapped to the empty space beside him and back to the scene. _When did he even…?_

“Pardon me, miss, it looked like you needed some help,” Lance flashed her a dazzling (at least, what he liked to think was dazzling) smile as he handed her back her tray. He plucked up the pitcher from the floor and offered it to her.

“Oh, thank you so much,” she said, taking the pitcher and readjusting her load.

Lance ran a hand back through his hair, flashing another smile. “It’s not a problem at all, miss. It’s a knight’s job to help beautiful ladies in distress.”

The maid blushed. “O-oh.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You’re not a knight. You’re a knight-in-traini-!”

Keith staggered back as Lance promptly yanked the door shut in his face.

Lance leaned back against the door. “As I was saying, a knight is always prepared to help the people. I can handle anythi-ACK!”

Keith yanked the door open, letting it swing fully inward and Lance toppled to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

He glared up at the smirking prince. “Dude!”

Keith laughed. “I thought you could handle anything, Sir Knight?”

Lance stuck his tongue out at him and sat up on his elbows. “Oh man! She left!” He flopped back onto the floor, throwing an arm over his face. “That’s it. I give up. I’ll be alone forever. Love shall never grace my life with its magical light.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Well, at least I know if I hate all my suitors, you can be my _drama queen_.”

Lance popped back up onto his elbows. “Hey, I would be a fabulous queen. Have you seen me in a dress?”

“Thank Ceres, no.” He pulled Lance to his feet. “So why are you here, anyways?”

“What? I can’t come see my best friend on his birthday?” Lance pouted.

“My birthday is tomorrow.”

Lance waved a hand “Pfffttt, details.” He jerked his head towards the door. “A bunch of us are heading out to the training grounds and I figured this would be my only chance to catch you. Thought you’d leap at a chance to ditch this stuffy place for an hour or two before you get swallowed whole.” He looked him up and down and bumped the door shut. “Though maybe you want to change first.”

Keith looked down at his pajamas. Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.

Lance held up his hands. “Hey, it’s not my place to tell royalty what to wear. It’s just a suggestion.”

“I’ll change,” Keith said, pulling open the nearby closet and fishing through the clothes there. “Gimme a second.”

“Language, young man!” Lance slapped a hand over his heart. “Kolivan’s delicate sensibilities can’t handle such vulgarity!”

Keith snorted. “You’re so dumb.”

\---

The door creaked open and Lance popped his head out. He looked left. He looked right. “The coast is clear,” he whispered.

“Why are we whispering?” Keith whispered back.

“Dramatic effect.”

Keith rolled his eyes and pushed past Lance into the hallway.

“You’re no fun,” Lance pouted, but followed suit. “This way. Less likely to run into the snooties.”

Keith followed after him as they jogged through the castle halls. This would be the last time he would be able to do this and not be recognized. After tonight, all that would change. Of course, his introduction to the general public wouldn’t take place until after he had completed his Task, but the most important nobles and other royalty would know his face after the ball tonight. Rounding a corner, Keith froze. Lance continued down the short hallway, ducking around the next bend without a second thought to the painting he’d just run past, mounted at the end of the hall. Behind him, Keith walked slowly towards it, eyes affixed on the painting.

The portrait had been painted before Keith’s birth. His parents stood in the center, half facing each other and half facing the painter. They clasped each other’s hands; the king is his golden cape and the queen in her scarlet gown.

Keith stared at the painting, at what he had lost. His father, kind and generous with an infectious laugh and smile, and his mother, a contradiction of radiance and beauty and unstoppable ferocity on the battlefield. At least, that was what he had been told. He’d only seen five years when he’d lost them, and his memories were vague at best. Everything he knew about them came from Kolivan and the others. If he didn’t make the point to look at the portrait in his locket every night, he could easily forget what they even looked like…

“Hey!”

A hand landed on his shoulder and Keith whipped around to meet Lance’s concerned eyes.

“Dude, are you okay…?” Blue eyes turned up, locking on the portrait. “Shit…Keith, I…shit, I didn’t think…”

“It’s fine,” Keith said quickly, brushing Lance’s hand from his shoulder. He gave a tight smile. “Let’s go.”

Lance looked like he wanted to say more, but Keith moved forward before he could. “Hey, I didn’t have breakfast yet, so can we make a pit stop in the kitchen? I’m starved.”

Lance gave a small smile. “Heh, sure.”

\---

“Oof!”

Lance toppled back onto the ground, dust kicking up around him. He sat up and glared at the redhead in front of him.

“Not cool, Matt.”

The knight laughed, swinging the wooden sword over his shoulder. “It’s not fault you were too distracted by my stunning good looks to fight.” Matt flipped his hair over his shoulder and batted his eyelashes. A chorus of laughter sounded from over under the large tree that loomed over the training field and Lance glared at the group gathered there.

“Why don’t you losers come get your asses kicked? Show some guts for a change.”

“But it’s so much fun watching _you_!” one called.

Keith snickered from his place in one of the branches as Lance began to pick a fight with the other boy and rested his head against the trunk. He would miss this.

He’d try to convince Kolivan many times to let him join the guard, with no success. It didn’t make any sense to him. Why was it so important that he take over anyways? The council had been doing just fine for the last thirteen years, why couldn’t it just continue like this?

A sudden hush fell over the group below, causing Keith to sit up a little straighter. The group was looking towards the entrance to the fields, and when Keith followed their gaze, he saw why.

Sendak.

The man strode toward them, councilor robes billowing out around him as he walked. A secretary scurried behind him, having to nearly run to keep up with the councilor’s stride. Sendak was moving towards the group with a purpose.

He was looking straight at Keith.

“C-councilor…” Matt greeted. He gave a shallow bow and the trainees followed suit. The air felt thick and suddenly Keith was all too aware of the heat of the mid-day sun beating down on them.

“Sir Holt.” No bow. Not even a nod. Keith couldn’t say he was surprised.

Sendak turned his gaze back to Keith. “I see you have an observer.”

Matt tensed. After all, only commoners employed by the castle or in the guard were permitted on the palace grounds. As far as Matt knew, Keith was neither. He was right, of course, but not in the way he thought he was, and not in a way Keith could explain.

“Um…” Lance fidgeted. He looked like he was desperately trying for something to say, but Keith cut him off.

“It’s fine.” He slid off the branch and brushed himself off. “I should go anyways.” Sendak already didn’t like Lance. He wouldn’t give him even more ammunition against him.

Keith tried to make it past Sendak as he headed towards the gate, but a large hand closed around his upper arm.

“Why do we make sure you can find your way?” Sendak’s grin made his skin crawl and Keith resolved to scrub his arm until it bled if that’s what it took to get the councilor’s touch off of him. Sendak yanked him hard enough that Keith stumbled over his own feet and they started back the way the man had come. Keith chanced a look back at Lance and watched the sad blue eyes get smaller and smaller until he had to turn forward lest his trip onto his face.

Once they had left the fields and had begun to make their way up towards the castle, Sendak let out a noise of distaste.

“Such an important occasion, and you spend half the day galivanting around with dirty soldiers. Disgraceful.”

Keith glared. “If I’m not mistaken, _you_ were a soldier, Councilor.”

Sendak snorted. “ _I_ was a commander of the Royal Army, from one of the most noble houses in the kingdom. They’re nothing but dirt.”

Keith wrenched his arm from the man’s grip, stopping in his tracks even as the councilor continued to ascend the stone steps up to the castle doors. “Everyone is equal on a battlefield. Blood doesn’t look any different when it’s spilled, common or noble. That ‘dirt’ defends our country with their will and blood, Councilor. I won’t look down on them for that.”

“Of course not,” Sendak muttered. “Having Kolivan in your ear all your life…”

“Pardon?” Keith had heard him, of course.

“Nothing, _My Prince_ ,” Keith bristled at the use of the title and the tone in Sendak’s voice. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for tonight? A bath perhaps after rolling around with – pardon me – _in_ the dirt?”

Sendak turned away with a flourish, robes flaring out behind him in a dramatic show. Keith watched him go with clenched fists.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time! Plus some lore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize in advance for anything wonky or inconsistent about this chapter. I opened up the file this morning and half of the chapter had just disappeared, so I've spent the entire day rewriting it. I hope it's okay.

There was a knock at the door.

“Don’t come in!”

Thace entered anyways.

Keith fumbled the sheet around his bare body, panic flashing through his eyes before he realized who had entered and he relaxed. “Oh, Thace…”

Thace’s eyes scanned the room. “Are we redecorating?”

Clothes littered every surface in the room as well as the floor. Shoes and jewelry joined them. Keith blushed.

“No! I’m just…having trouble deciding what to wear, that’s all.”

Thace hummed. “Yes, well, I heard about the fright you gave that poor maid and I thought you might need some assistance.”

Keith’s face flushed red. “I-I can wash myself! I don’t need her help to…you know…”

Thace chuckled. “Yes, I know.” His eyes went soft. “Would you like some help, Keith?”

Keith looked back over the disaster he had made of the room, then looked back to the man in the doorway. “Please?”

Thace smiled and shut the door behind him as he picked his way through the chaos. He grabbed a chair and set it by Keith. “Sit.” Keith obeyed and Thace plucked up an end of the sheet wrapping his waist. “Let’s see if we can find you something a little more suitable for tonight?”

Keith slumped into the chair as Thace began to search through the myriad of clothes littering the floor and furniture, draping select items over his arm and mumbling to himself.

“You would think you’d know how to dress yourself at 18,” Thace commented.

Keith huffed. “I _do_ know how to dress myself – for hunting, training, traveling, and stuff that actually matters. Just not for some…fancy shmancy party.”

“It’s _your_ party.”

“But why does that mean I have to go?”

Thace shook his head, smiling. “Alright, stand up. Let’s get you dressed, unless you’d prefer to go in your birthday suit.”

“No thank you.”

Thace helped the younger man into his clothes, then moved behind him and held out a coat. Keith started to slip his arms into the sleeves.

“I heard about your little spat with Sendak this afternoon.”

He froze, turning over his should to gape up at the councilor. “What? How?”

“Word travels fast in this castle.” Thace pulled the coat on the rest of the way and circled around to his front. “A couple of maids saw you two. Or rather, Sendak and a rather bullheaded commoner.”

Keith avoided his gaze. “He was being an ass.”

Thace sighed. “Mind your language, lest Kolivan hear you.” He shook his head. “Sendak is always an ass, but you still can’t be seen arguing with your council like that.” He straightened Keith’s collar and took up a hair brush from the vanity. “Whatever happens in the meeting hall stays in the meeting hall. The same does not go for the courtyard. Oh, stop squirming, I’m almost done.”

Keith frowned as Thace tried to work his hair into something remotely presentable. Taking Keith by the shoulders, he turned him to face the floor length mirror.

“Alright, what do you think?”

Keith stared at his reflection. A stranger stared back.

The clothes were high quality, made from the finest materials. Silks awash in black, gray, and muted blue, with a dark purple coat embroidered with silver and a thick gray cape that attached at the shoulders and trailed behind him. His hair had been uncooperative, and, in the end, Thace had settled for a simple braid, slicking back Keith’s bangs as best he could.

Keith frowned. The clothes felt stiff and uncomfortable, definitely designed for fashion, not function. He hard felt like himself. He hardly looked like himself.

“Keith?” Thace’s voice was soft. “Is everything alright?”

“Why am I here, Thace?” Keith asked, not moving his eyes from the reflection. “This isn’t me. I don’t belong here.”

Thace sighed and stepped forward to settle his hands on Keith’s shoulders. He turned Keith to meet his eyes.

“You _do_ belong here. I know this is all new to you, but this is a part of you. It doesn’t mean you have to change. That’s the last thing we want.” He stroked a loose strand of hair out of Keith’s face. “You have the potential to be a great king, Keith. I’ve seen it in you many times. Trust yourself.”

Keith sucked in a breath. He wished he could believe that. Everyone seemed to have faith in him, but him. Thace pulled his hands back.

“You still have some time before you have to head down. I won’t make you be there longer than you want to be, but I need to help get things started. Can you find your way to the ballroom by yourself?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

Thace nodded. “Alright. I’ll see you in an hour then.” Thace gave him one more smile before disappearing into the hallway.

Keith stood there for a moment, then sighed and settled on the window seat. The window looked out over the castle gates and the courtyard, now lined with strings of twinkling fairy dust lights. Carriage after carriage rolled in beneath them, the delicate lights causing shadows to dance across the tops. There would be so many people here tonight, all expecting to meet a king. Instead, they’d be getting Keith.

Keith turned to look at his reflection again. Thace’s speech wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before. From Kolivan, from Antok, from Ulaz. Hell, Thace had definitely given him that same speech on more than one occasion. He just…didn’t understand what they saw in him.

When he looked in the mirror, he didn’t see his mother’s unwavering confidence and ferocity. He didn’t see his father’s optimism and charisma. He just saw Keith. Keith, the little orphan who spent his entire life in a little cabin in the forest.

His eyes fell on the silver circlet resting on the vanity. He walked to pick it up and placed it on his head, meeting his own gaze in the mirror.

Tonight was going to be a disaster.

\---

Keith could hear the ballroom even before they’d turned into the last hall. The halls had been quiet compared to that morning, but now the roar of chatter swept through them the closer he got to the center of the party. He spotted Kolivan and Thace hovering by the end, where the hall branched off to the left and right. Kolivan noticed his approach and waved him over.

“We were almost about to come looking for you,” he said.

“Sorry. I guess I didn’t know my way as well as I thought I did.” Well, he certainly would have been there sooner if he hadn’t walked at a pace to rival a sloth.

“We’ll have to work on that.” Kolivan nodded to Thace and gestured for Keith to follow him. They ducked through the first door in the left hall and came out just behind a massive curtain. If he took a few steps, he’d be on the stage, in full view of everyone in the ballroom. It wasn’t actually called the stage, but that’s how Keith had always thought of it. An audience of people, watching the actors as they sit in their fancy chairs and put on a show. There was even a large curtain.

“Stay here,” Kolivan said, raising a hand to him. “I’ll make a formal announcement. When I say your name, come and stand beside me on my left and face the room.”

Keith nodded, only half hearing the councilor as Kolivan stepped onto the stage and began to speak once the guards had ordered everyone’s attention.

He didn’t want to go out there. A part of his mind nagged at him. _We can still run_ , it said. _We can run away and never come back. We could go right now, leave everything behind. Forever_.

Could he? Could he really do that? Yes, it would mean he wouldn’t have to be king, but he’d never be able to see Kolivan again. Or Thace, Ulaz, and Antok for that matter. He’d never see Lance again. Could he really do that?

“…crown prince and heir to the throne, Akira Eymeron Bellecotte Marmora.”

No. No, he couldn’t.

Keith’s breath caught in his throat and he took a step forward. Kolivan’s voice faded out. His feet felt like lead bricks being dragged across the stage. The sound of the applauding crowd was replaced with the roar of the blood rushing in his ears. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. Even as he turned to face the crowd, he wanted to run. Wanted to bolt back to his room, grab his things, and never return. He tried to breathe, tried to focus, but his vision swam and his heart pounded in his chest.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Keith had to snap his jaw shut to keep himself from gasping. He looked up at Kolivan.

“Keith?” The councilor whispered. “Are you alright?”

Keith let his eyes shut and nodded. The roaring in his ears began to fade and he sucked in a shaky breath.

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine.”

Kolivan didn’t believe him. It was written all over his face, but he let it go regardless and ushered Keith to sit in the center throne.

His mother’s throne.

Keith had never been so thankful to sit in his life. His legs were jelly and his stomach felt full of rocks. Everyone had seemed to go back to mingling, ignoring him for the most part, and he was grateful for that. Let them do what they wanted. As long as their eyes were off him. He jumped when a servant appeared by his side, holding a tray of food. She smiled, holding it out to him.

“Would you like anything, Sire?”

The title made him flinch, but if she noticed, she didn’t let it show. The tray was piled high with many different foods, most of which Keith didn’t recognize. Truthfully, the thought of eating right then made his stomach turn, but he took a couple grapes from a bowl anyways.

“Thank you.”

The servant nodded, straightening, but not leaving. Keith absentmindedly chewed while he scanned the room. He spotted a few people he recognized, but mostly the crowd was filled with unfamiliar faces. Unfamiliar faces that were starting to filter towards him.

 _Oh no_.

Kolivan, standing at his right, squeezed his shoulder and Keith tried to relax.

“ _Just say hello, thank them for coming, and I’ll move them along._ ”

He could do this. He could do this.

\---

Fifty-two “thank you”s, handshakes, and stupidly shiny unnecessary presents later, Keith is ready to jump out the nearest window. He has given up on trying to remember any names and faces and why they’re important enough to be here. And hasn’t been any slowing of the flow of people ascending the stairs.

He’s more than grateful when the familiar face of Colleen Holt appears before him.

“Councilor!” Keith said, perking up instantly. Colleen smiled.

“Hello, Keith. Happy birthday.” She gestured to the three people who accompanied her. “You’ve already met my husband, Samuel Holt, of course, and I do believe you’ve met Matt…” The councilor stifled a laugh at her son’s dropped jaw. “And this is Katherine.”

A small girl stood beside Matt, dressed in a purple and white gown, hair tied in a high ponytail. She looked about as uncomfortable as Keith had felt all evening. Her mother gave her a withering look.

“Katie, be polite.”

The girl huffed. “Hi.”

Colleen planted her hands on her hips and was about to speak when Sam cut her off.

“Happy birthday, Keith. I hope this isn’t all too overwhelming. You looked a little pale during your introduction.”

“Samuel,” Colleen scolded.

“Ah, my apologies, darling. You know I didn’t mean anything by it.”

They kissed, to a chorus of “ew!” from their children.

“Oh honestly, Matthew, you’re almost 24. And Katie, you are 15 this year. You two should be able to handle a little kissing.”

“I will never ever be able to handle my parents kissing,” Matt said.

“Amen,” Katie added.

Keith watched them, a tightness forming in his chest. He forced it down, letting it settle as an uncomfortable knot in his stomach.

“…find me later tonight, Keith. I’ll teach you how to use the sphere. For now, we won’t hold you up any further.” Sam grinned at him and Keith did his best to return it. As the disappeared back into the crowd, Keith slumped against the back of the throne.

“How much longer do I have to do this?” Keith asked.

“I think that can be enough for now,” Kolivan said, and Keith had never wanted to hug him so badly before. The councilor stepped forward to whisper something to the guards who began turning people away. “Do you want to get some air?” Kolivan nodded to his right, to the door leading down the opposite hall.

“Please?”

Kolivan nodded. He ushered Keith up from the throne and out the right door and into the hallway. At the end of the hall, they stepped out onto a small balcony overlooking one of the side gardens. He handed Keith a goblet of some kind of punch. When he had acquired this, Keith had no idea. “I’ll be waiting just outside the door. Just call if you need me.”

Keith nodded and Kolivan slipped back through the doors and shut them behind him. Keith sighed and leaned back against the stone rail.

“I mean, he’s pretty cute. What do you think, James?”

Keith perked up, leaning over the edge of the balcony to the small group of people talking below. They were all about his age, definitely royals based on their clothes. A boy with brown hair crossed his arms over his chest.

“He is, but don’t forget, he isn’t king yet. I’m eager to see what they put him up against. I was talking to one of the knights-in-training and he seemed to have a high opinion of his skills.”

Was he talking about Lance? None of the other trainees knew he was the prince, so probably. _I bet Lance was flirting with him. He is kind of handome though_. Keith shook the thought away. Kolivan had long since made it clear that his preference of partner was of little importance. While they certainly preferred him to be happy in his marriage, the kingdom had to come first. _Buuuut…that doesn’t mean he’s off the table. James, huh? Need to remember that name for later_.

Siring an heir was not the issue – there was magic for that – but rather which partner provided the best opportunities for the kingdom. His mother had been an unusual case. When she had chosen to marry his father, the third-in-line for the throne of a tiny rural kingdom, many had considered the decision foolish and irresponsible. Atticus Bellecotte had proved them all wrong, of course. Within only a couple years of ruling beside Krolia, he had improved trade, drastically overhauled the class system, and repaired diplomatic relations with several neighboring kingdoms. Hopefully, this boded well for Keith’s ability to choose his partner in the future.

A sharp rustling in the tree to his left made him jump and whip around to the side. Moments later, a familiar redheaded girl came scrambling up over the ledge of the balcony. Katie Holt straightened and brushed leaves and twigs off her dress. They locked eyes and froze.

“Um,” the girl blinked. “Hi?”

“Uh,” Keith blinked. “Hi…”

“I…um…I’m hiding from my mother.” She raised an eyebrow. “You?”

“Uh…everyone?”

A grin broke over Katie’s face. “That’s fair. Move over.” Katie elbowed her way next to him and peered down over the edge of the balcony. “Oooh, that’s Mitzy! The blonde in the blue dress. She’s a bitch.” She glanced back behind them, then to Keith.

“Got anything I can drop on her?”

Despite everything telling him not to, Keith held up the goblet of punch. He swore he saw Katie’s eyes flash. She took the goblet from him and peered over the rail again. She took a moment, aimed, and tipped the goblet.

3…2…1…

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!”

Keith slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh as he and Katie snapped back out of sight, crouching down behind the ledge.

“Holy Ceres…”

Katie snorted behind her hand. “She deserved it. She was hitting on my brother. Asked him to be her _concubine_ after she marries you. Entitled bitch…”

Keith shivered. _No thank you. Not interested_. Screw what was best for the kingdom, not way in hell would be marrying such a shrew. The two chanced a peek back over the edge, watching the others struggle to calm the hysterical princess. Even they eventually gave up on her and slowly wandered away, leaving her to storm off in a huff.

“You are officially the coolest king.” The girl extended her hand to Keith. “Katie Holt, call me Pidge.”

Keith accepted her hand. “Prince Akira. Call me Keith.”

“Keith, huh?”

Keith leaned back against the stone ledge. “Yeah. They didn’t want to use my real name while I was hiding and it was my father’s middle name, so…”

“I get it.” Pidge nodded. She turned and fished in the folds of her dress. “Hey, I know you’ve gotten a lot of presents tonight, but here.” The girl produced a glass sphere from her pocket. “It’s my latest project. It’s supposed to help you find what you’re looking for, though I haven’t _quite_ perfected it.” She rubbed the back of her head as Keith accepted the shimmering bubble. “I haven’t managed to figure out how to command it to find specific things yet. It will always find what you need, but not always what you asked it for.” She fiddled with a loose strand of hair. “I actually wanted to give it to you when my mom brought us up to meet you, but I chickened out. I don’t exactly do this kind of stuff a lot.”

“You and me both.” Keith smiled at her. “This is new to me too.”

“Yeah, I guess it would be, huh?” She wrapped her arms around her knees. “So? How are you holding up?”

“It’s not too bad…okay, no, it’s terrible. I hate it.”

“I feel that on a spiritual level. I’d much rather be in my dad’s workshop.”

“I can tell.” Keith held up the sphere. “This is fascinating. Usually it takes years for alchemists to develop this kind of skill. So how does it work?”

Pidge smiled brightly. “Well-”

“Keith.”

The dup looked up as Kolivan stepped out onto the balcony. “I apologize for my interruption, but you are needed back in the ballroom. He gestured towards the hall. “Miss Holt, if you would like to use the side passage instead of the tree, you are certainly welcome.”

Pidge blinked and looked at Keith. “How did he know that I-?”

“It’s best not to think about it too hard.” Keith got to his feet, tucked the sphere into his coat, and helped Pidge up. The followed Kolivan inside.

Kolivan motioned a guard over. “Please show Miss Holt back to the ballroom.”

The guard nodded and bowed to Keith, Kolivan, and then Pidge, gesturing for her to follow him down the hall.

“Bye, Keith!” Pidge called out behind her with a wave.

Keith smiled and returned the gesture before following Kolivan back to the stage.

“You seem to be in a better mood.” Kolivan picked a leaf from Keith’s shoulder. “I’m glad.” He ushered Keith back into his seat and nodded to a nearby guard. The guard raised his staff and stuck the floor twice and the room went silent.

Keith realized that the center of the room had been completely cleared, leaving a large open circle. White powder lined the edges of the circle. A man in extravagant red robes stood in the center.

“Good evening, lords and ladies! In honor of the birthday of our beloved prince, our troupe has prepared a very special performance. Please, remain behind the white lines, we’d prefer to have no accidents. Now, please enjoy the performance!”

At once, all the lights in the ballroom flashed dark purple, illuminating the room in a shadowy light. The man snapped his fingers, and the white powder ignited, springing up in blue flames. Performers seemed to trickle in from the flames, dancing and twirling around the floor. Some bore swords and shields, overs wore capes that attached to their wrists and looked like wings when they spread their arms out. The capes shimmered with scales.

Keith knew what story this was in an instant.

 _A thousand years ago, dragons ravaged the land. Zarkon, king of the dragons, led his beasts to dominate the skies_.

The performers leapt across the floor in a mock battle. The dragons were lifted into the air by wires, spiraling out over the crowd, much to their delight. Occasionally, one would dive towards the performers on the ground, swooping over them and “throwing” them to the ground.

 _The Great War waged for a hundred years, until King Alfor of Altea brought peace with a treaty, binding the five kingdoms and creating peace_.

The purple light because a soft blue as the dragons circled around. One performer in a more elaborate dragon costume drifted down from the center, landing before a man in elven clothing. The two bowed to each other.

 _Each of the five kingdoms created a stone of power: the black stone of sky, the red stone of fire, the green stone of forest, the yellow stone of earth, and the blue stone of water. Together, they used their magic to form a remarkable weapon known as The Sword of Voltron, the symbol of their combined power_.

Three more figures joined Zarkon and Alfor in the center, all placing their hands together between them as a spotlight of their respective colors rest on them. As they pulled their hands away, a shining sword rose from between them.

 _For centuries, the kingdoms used the sword to defend the land, fighting together as one_.

The performers in the center began an intricate dance, tossing the sword through the air to one another and battling off other performers in shadowy costumes.

 _Then, a mere thirteen years ago, Zarkon went back on the treaty, and slew the elven king with the Sword of Voltron_.

The sword landed in Zarkon’s hand and he spun, striking out with the sword and stabbing the elven king in the heart, who fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

 _This marked the beginning of a new war – a war that would become known for the blood of thousands that stained the land – The War of Blood_.

The lights burst into a blood red, the fire turning black. Zarkon rose into the sky and the dragons dove downward, knocking the soldiers to the ground and even dragging some into the air and dropping them.

 _One by one, the kingdoms fought and fell, conquered by Zarkon’s brutal forces and the very sword created to protect them. Only Marmora, led by Queen Krolia Eymeron Marmora and King Atticus Bellecotte, still stood to fight_.

A billowing white stream of fabric swept over the circle, swirling in the very center. Among the fabric, the figures of a man and a woman stood together. Keith felt his stomach twist.

 _The battle waged for days, until finally only the queen and king stood in defiance to Zarkon. By a miracle, the queen managed to disarm Zarkon and gain control of the Sword of Voltron_.

Zarkon was propelled backwards, the sword flying through the air and getting caught in the hand of the queen.

 _Together, she and her king slew the king of the beasts, sacrificing their lives for the people and the land_.

The light shifted to a soft white as the queen and king brought the sword down. Zarkon collapsed to the ground and a gray sheet of fabric was pulled to cover the performer. The sword rose up into the air as the queen and king were swallowed by the white sheet.

 _The Sword of Voltron vanished from the world then and peace resumed over the land_.

The sword glowed a bright white before disappearing entirely, glittering white dust raining down on the audience. Applause burst from the crowd. The fire extinguished and the performers gathered together in the circle to take their bow. And when they turned their eyes to the throne at the top of the steps, Keith was gone.

\---

Keith wasn’t sure how far he ran. Hell, he wasn’t even sure what part of the castle he was in. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he tripped over his own feet and crashed to the floor. A sob wrenched itself from his throat as he staggered back to his feet. He locked eyes with his reflection; clothes askew, hair falling loose from its braid. And that damn crown.

With a cry of anger, he tore the circlet off and threw it to the ground. He pressed his palms to his face.

 _I hate this. I hate it. I hate it. I HATE IT_.

“Keith!”

Keith jolted, whipping around to see Kolivan running towards him.

“Leave me alone!” He tried to turn away, to run again, but Kolivan caught his wrist, stopping him.

“Keith, I’m sorry.”

“Let go!”

Kolivan didn’t, instead pulling Keith to him in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry. Really. I didn’t know they’d chosen that story. I would have stopped them if I had known.”

Keith sobbed. He continued to fight, clawing at the man before finally giving in and burying his face in Kolivan’s robes. Kolivan held him tightly, keeping him close.

“I’m sorry, Keith. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
